Crafter Chronicles: Minecraftia
by The Moonfox Collective
Summary: Gin is a simple snow leopard with one love: Minecraft. what will happen when Gin's Friends are sucked into the game, along with the leopard himself? an epic tale of torture and conflict, followed by random moments of silliness, that's what!


Author: Ginsei

Crafter Chronicles, Chapter 1: Minecraftia

Prologue

I dodged a blow from one of the four armed Endermen and glanced over towards the others to see if they needed help when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and dragged behind one of the obsidian pillars. I whirled around about to hit them with my obsidian sword when I realized it was Alucci and Herobrine.

"What was that for?!" I growled at them.

"Blu is distracted at the moment because of Notch and Griff's attacks. We ought to try to get him from behind." Alucci said.

"Alright so what's the plan?" I asked.

As Alucci explained it to me I noticed that Herobrine was uncharacteristically silent. But it was to be expected because despite what happened he still thought of Blu as his brother.

"So that's it?" I asked once Alucci was done.

"Yes" he said.

I looked over towards Herobrine and he looked back, his eyes glowing in the darkness of The End. He gave a small nod of understanding. "Then let's go" I said and led the way back as Alucci wondered what the exchange of looks that happened between Hero and I was about.

You're probably wondering what the Hell is going on huh? Well let's start with introductions. My name is Ginsei Shiiro. I attend Juniper Valley High School and I am a sophomore. I have about 6 0r 7 friends. Their names? Well let's see, there's Alucci, Griffen, Silver, Nevaeh, Raven, and Xen.

Now you're wondering what hell am I doing in The End? Wondering how the hell I came to be in the game of Minecraft I assume? Well now that's a long story. Care to hear it? Well then just keep on reading and I'll tell you.

Chapter One:

Herobrine

I sighed as I walked onto school grounds. It was the first day of a new school year. I was now a sophomore. Yay. Did I put enough sarcasm in that? I walked to my first hour class and dropped off my stuff. I wandered back out towards the cafeteria, the first rays of sunlight coming up over the horizon. The sound of roller blades met my ears and I turned towards the sound with a light flick of my black spotted silver tail. It was a kitsune with three tails. In his right paw was a wooden cane that he spun with expert care. He noticed me watching him and came over.

"Yo, I think your names Ginsei? Right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Griffen right?" I replied.

"Eeyup." He said.

"Can I see that?" I asked motioned towards his cane.

"Sure, just be sure to clean off the blood once you're done" he said sarcastically.

I laughed and took the can from his extended paw. I twirled it in my paw for a minute or two before I handed it back. He took it and twirled it lazily himself. I started back towards the cafeteria. He kept pace easily on his skates.

"I wanna go home and play Minecraft damnit" I muttered under my breath but apparently Griffen still heard it.

"You play Minecraft?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yup! We should do a multi-player world sometime!" He said cheerily.

"Yeah! And I know someone who'd love to join us!" I said grinning.

"What's your username?" he asked.

"Herobrinesstudent13" I said sheepishly.

"Herobrine?" he echoed.

"Yeah…I have a bit of an unhealthy obsession with him but there's just so many possibilities with him, it's fun!" I said rubbing the back of my head with my paw nervously.

"Don't worry, I like the Herobrine mystery too, you think he's real?" Griffen asked curiously.

"He may very well be. There have been a few times where I swear I saw white eyes watching my in the game but I'm not sure if I was seeing things or not." I mused.

"Interesting…I've had almost the exact opposite happened, where it's seemed like Notch himself was watching me." He said.

"What!? Really!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's weird, but yet again I could be seeing things cause I've only ever seen him for brief instances." He said.

"Hey, Griff, what's up? And who's this?" A new voice interjected.

We looked to see a white stoat with green rounded glasses and brown hair. "Xen, this is Ginsei and Gin this is Xen" Griff said.

"Yo" I said.

"This is a bit rude but are you a boy or a girl?" he asked with a slight head tilt.

"I'm a boy!" I snarled.

"Ok, ok, calm down" He said.

I took this chance to strike a ridiculous pose and said in a voice that sounded like I was on helium "I am never calm!"

Griffen laughed and Xen just stared at me. I went back to a normal position and chuckled.

"Well Gin, blending in well I hope?" Another voice called, one I knew very well.

"Alucci!" I cried joyfully and turned to face the white wolf as he strode up to us.

"Greetings, I'm Griffen and this is Xen" Griff said.

"I'm Alucci" The wolf said with a grin.

Suddenly my stomach growled and I chuckled sheepishly. "You skipped breakfast again didn't you?"

"Heh, yeah..." I admitted.

They then proceeded to drag me to the cafeteria. The day went by well and luckily I had lunch with Alucci and Griff. When I got home I logged onto Minecraft and contacted Alucci and Griff, telling them I had a multi-player world set up already. They soon joined me.

Griff's skin was like the base skin but the shirt was black with a red creeper face on it and the pants were grey. Alucci's skin looked like a miniature Enderman. My own was the base outfit but with a grey cape and hood and of course the eyes were white.

"So this is a survival world?" Griff asked over the group Skype call we had going.

"Yes, Griff can you go get some wood while me and Alucci go to find some seeds and food? At noon we should meet back here at our spawn point and make a base" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me" They said in unison.

Griff's avatar went off into the woods and I turned mine to face Alucci's. "Let's head east, hopefully we'll find a Plains Biome." I said and he nodded. I took the lead and ran in the said direction.

After collecting 6 full stacks of seeds and 3 stacks of raw pork chops each we headed back. At one point I glanced to the side and saw something move by my door. "A.F.K." I whispered and paused Minecraft. I was tempted to look to see what it was but something told me that wouldn't be a good idea. I did however tilt my head a little to let whatever was behind me know I knew it was there.

"Good. You know enough not to look" A deep unfamiliar voice said.

"Gin? Who was that?" Griff's voice came from my computer.

"No one" I lied then pulled up Skype to look at the reflected image of my video.

I froze at what I saw behind me. A set of glowing, white eyes.


End file.
